


Come Home

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Derek is vulnerable, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, Implied Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Panic Attack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stiles can be dumb, Stiles is in college, derek has emotions, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles is pretty sure his life is on the upward tilt. Until a text message makes his world come crashing down. Will he and Derek make it through this mess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I only own the OMC. I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.  
> This one is a little different for me. I hope you enjoy.

Stiles and Derek had been dating for a while now. At least officially. Derek had found his way back to Beacon Hills about 6 months after he had left. When he had climbed through Stiles's window, the teen had almost had an heart attack. No one expected Derek to come back, at least not this soon. But there he was in all his glory standing inside Stiles's bedroom. Stiles had stood, walked over to Derek with a bit of contempt. 

"You're back." 

"I am." 

The smirk on Derek's face was enough to tell Stiles that he was the first the wolf had visited or told about his return. So Stiles took a chance, on multiple things. He leaned forward and kissed Derek. When they broke apart he had expected Derek to bolt right back out the way he came, instead he asked about Malia.

"Broke it off a few months ago. I realized I wasn't that into her." 

"Clearly." 

Stiles had almost choked on the fact that Derek had just made a joke. Either way Stiles had pulled Derek into his bed and kissed him, and ground into him until they were breathless, and both of their pants covered in come. 

That had been how it started. Secretly meeting, kissing, touching, but Derek waited until Stiles's 18th birthday before actually taking things further. After that first time together Stiles blabbed to his dad that he was Bi, and he had a boyfriend and it was Derek, and honestly the Sheriff took it better than expected.

Scott was the one who threw a fit about it being Derek, because not only was he "stealing his best friend, he was the Alpha." Kira talked some sense into him, but other than that most of everyone else in the pack breathed a sigh of relief. Lydia even mumbled "finally." Malia was bitter, but got over it by rolling in the sheets with one returned Jackson Whittmore. 

The pack dynamics got a little weird, but they made it work. After graduation Stiles moved into the loft with Derek. He was having the Hale house rebuilt so they would stay in the loft until it was ready. 

That was 3 years ago. 

Now Stiles was in his final year at USC, and the Hale house was almost done. In fact they had been planning to move in within a week. The key word here being _had_. Now Stiles didn't know what was happening. Well that was a lie. Stiles knew what was happening, and it wasn't happening with him. He had been sitting in the library on campus when he got a text from Braeden. 

It seemed weird, but Stiles opened it to find a video. Plugging in his headphones he pushed play. Immediately regretting his decision to open it. Loud moans, and screams filled his ears. Clearly someone was having the best sex of their life. Stiles had almost laughed, until the camera panned over and there with his cock deep in some blondes slit was Derek. _His_ Derek. 

The video was interrupted by another text from Braeden reading **Sorry**.

Honestly Stiles felt like he was going to be sick. He packed his shit into his backpack and floored it to the loft. Planning to confront Derek. Usually Stiles would have stopped to think about the information provided to him, however he couldn't. It made too much since. He and Derek hadn't had sex for about three weeks now. Derek had needs, Stiles knew that and clearly he wasn't able to meet them anymore. The worst part was that it was with a woman. Stiles couldn't try to be better, not like that not like the blonde. 

The loft was empty when he got there. Of course it was full of their stuff, but Derek was no where to be seen. Probably with _her_. Stiles paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do but he just couldn't think. Everywhere he looked in the loft was some memory he made with Derek and he was distracted. 

With a huff, he texted a friend from college asking if he could crash at their place for a few days. His friend had already given him a key, so even though he wouldn't be home Stiles got the go ahead. Moving quicker than he thought should be possible, Stiles grabbed a bag and started tossing his clothes into it, then his toiletries, a few books he might need for possible research and then he was gone. 

Leaving his key on the counter, and exiting the loft.

+++

Being in Jake's house without Jake wasn't really weird for Stiles. It had been happening a lot lately. He would crash there for a quick nap between study sessions or classes depending on how crazy his nights had been in Beacon Hills. He and Jake became fast friends through Lacrosse, and the majority of their classes were together. It was Stiles's college version of Scott. 

It was the start of Spring Break, and the pack had planned to get together, but Stiles couldn't think about potential plans... not ones that involved Derek. So Stiles sat on the couch, his cellphone on the coffee table in front of him. 

He didn't want to, at least he told himself that, but he picked his phone up and opened the video again and he watched it. Again, and again. Looking for something that could make this not real, but there was no timestamp, no proof. The only thing that gave him a weird feeling was the blonde but he couldn't place it. Instead he watched and watched until eventually he started watching Derek. 

Noticing how the muscled moved in Derek's hips, the way his legs flexed, how the column of his neck was stretched back. Listening to the noises he was making. Stiles heard very different noises come from Derek, they had never had sex like this. It was completely different and Stiles was ashamed at how turned on he was. 

He was even more ashamed with himself as he wrapped his long fingers around his own cock while watching Derek's stretch his fuck buddy. He came as Derek came, hot come running over his fingers while he watched Derek's face. How he looked almost broken, and destroyed. 

After Stiles cleaned himself up he sat there, looking at Derek's face. He never looked like that, utterly wrecked and destructed. Sure Stiles saw him completely fucked out, almost brain dead, but it wasn't the same. His stomach twisted at the thought that he wasn't doing it for Derek anymore.

The horrible thing was, no matter how this ended, Stiles would always be attracted to Derek. He would always want Derek. The phone felt like it weighed a thousand pounds in his hands. Quickly he shut it off and tossed it harshly to the table before scrubbing his face with his clean hand. 

Even if he didn't want to, he needed to eat. Stiles cleaned himself up and drove to a fast food place and ordered the largest curly fry he could. A few days of eating his sorrow wouldn't screw up everything he had been working on during Lacrosse. Hell his biceps could almost match Derek's. He was fit, and he thought Derek liked that about him, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was so incredibly wrong about this entire relationship.

That was what he thought about all night. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Instead he laid on the couch letting the TV break the silence. 

+++

That's how it was for two days. Stiles hadn't turned his phone on, but he figured maybe he should just in case his dad had messaged him or tried to call. That evening when his phone buzzed to life it wouldn't stop buzzing. 

**14 missed calls:**

**Der.**

**10 text messages:**

**Der.**

**Scott.**

Stiles didn't want to look at them, but he had to. He was still iffy on listening to the voicemails. As he scrolled through he found Derek's messages.

 

**Der:  
Hey when will you be home?**

**Der:  
Why aren't you answering?**

**Der:  
Stiles where are you?**

**Der:  
Answer your god damned phone.**

**Der:  
Stiles, come home.**

**Scott:  
Dude, where are you?**

**Scott:  
Can you call Derek. he is driving me insane.**

**Scott:  
So help me... if u r dead....**

**Scott:  
Srry, pls dont be dead.**

**Dad:  
Please don't get into trouble during your break. Love you.**

Okay, so those weren't too bad. Scott's messages made him laugh a little. Now on to the voicemails.

 

_From Derek:  
Stiles, are you coming home at all? I wanted to talk to you about something. Call me back._

_From Derek:  
Seriously... where are you? Scott hasn't seen you, you have literally been gone almost 24 hours.... Call me please, or at least text me._

_From Derek:  
Stiles.... I... I found your key. What... I... I don't... please come home. _

The last one punched Stiles right in the chest. Derek's voice sounded shaky and broken. Like he was actually concerned and _wanted_ Stiles to come home to him. Home. Stiles wasn't sure where that was anymore, and if it even included Derek.

+++

Stiles sent a text to Scott, telling him that he was indeed alive and that he needed to talk to Derek alone. No wolves within 10 miles of the loft unless it is life and death and yes he will know. Then he packed his stuff, cleaned up his messes and headed to the loft. As he expected, Derek's slick black Camaro was sitting in it's usual parking spot and he pulled in right next to it. Where he had parked ever since he moved in. 

He was sure that Derek knew he was there already, so when he opened the loft door and Derek turned the corner from their room he was kind of surprised.

"Stiles?" His voice quiet, nervous. Derek made a move to come closer, but it was aborted. 

It didn't look like Derek had been sleeping, he looked broken and exhausted. Stiles was sure he looked the same. He felt how Derek looked.

"I'm sure you have questions. The pack isn't going to be anywhere near. This is private so ask away."

"Why... why did you leave? You left your key, took some of your things and left no note, didn't answer any calls or texts. I checked everywhere. Your dads, even the god damned library at your school."

Derek's voice had been rising with anger, but he wasn't the one who had the right to be angry here. That was Stiles. And it didn't help his own anger hearing Derek.

"Why? You are seriously asking me why?"

"Is it because you smell like him?" Derek flared his nose a little, showing Stiles that he is scenting him. "You always small like him. I didn't want to believe it, but it is kind of hard to ignore when you are saturated in someone else's scent. Is that where you were? With him?"

What the hell was happening here? Was Derek accusing _him_ of cheating? With who? What the fuck. Then it hit him. He smelled like Jake, his friend. A lot. _Son of a bitch_. 

"His name is Jake you have met him before at my Lacrosse game, and I smell like him because occasionally I crash at his place between classes. I was staying at his house while _he_ is visiting his very female fiance in Texas for Spring Break. You seriously think that _I_ would cheat on you? That I would be the one to cheat?" Stiles scoffed. 

"What is that supposed to mean? You think...."

Stiles cut him off by pulling his phone from his pocket clicking play on the video and tossing it to Derek.

"I don't think. I know."

The sounds filled the loft as Derek watched the video and Stiles watched Derek. Expecting anger and denial. Instead what he found made Stiles want to vomit even more than he had when he saw the video. Derek took in a shaky breath, and his hands were shaking. When he looked up and locked eyes with Stiles, Stiles knew that there was something wrong. Derek turned off the video, and gently set the phone on the table.

"Now is the part where you say it isn't what it looks like." Stiles's voice was quiet, suddenly nervous. 

"It is exactly what it looks like, but it isn't what you _think_ it is." 

"Then explain it to me Derek." 

Stiles's voice was more gentle than he expected it to be, and yeah he was mad but something was really wrong about this whole thing. He took a step forward and followed Derek as he sat down on the couch. Stiles fought the urge to pull the wolf into him, but instead he sat down on the couch next to him bracing his elbows on his knees. 

Derek on the other hand, held his face in his hands, almost in the same posture. Stiles just waited. If he pushed he wouldn't get anywhere. That is something he learned from all these years is that if you push Derek he will more than likely shut down before talking to you about anything. So instead of words, the sound of breathing filled the loft. 

Stiles started to grow concerned when Derek's breaths were coming in shallow and too quick. 

"Derek you need to get out of your head, okay. Don't have a panic attack, just..." 

Without even thinking Stiles reached out and squeezed Derek's shoulder. Assuring him that he was there, that _someone_ was there. The gesture was much like the gesture he made when Boyd died.

"That video... when you saw it did you notice anything wrong?"

"Yes, I mean I watched it a few times trying to find something, anything."

"Stiles... that video was taken just before the pack found me in Mexico."

"But you... you were kidnapped by Kate in Mexico."

Derek dropped his hands and looked at Stiles. The look was raw, the mask was down.

"Wolfsbane when administered a certain way can be like a date rape drug."

"Thats why you looked so... broken... so destroyed. That blonde was Kate."

 _Fuck_. That blonde was Kate. Oh my fuck. Stiles got off to Derek being fucked by Kate... against his will. Stiles was going to be sick. He pulled away from Derek, his hand over his mouth. If Stiles wasn't trying to keep himself from literally throwing up right here he would have noticed that Derek looked as if he was going to die right there. Of course, because Stiles notices everything Derek does, he see's Derek look like he is going to break into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

Before Stiles could finish his statement he was up and in the bathroom throwing up literally everything he ate. He was a terrible person, and he couldn't be with Derek. He was toxic for Derek.

"Stiles..."

"Tell me to leave."

"What?"

"I... Derek I shouldn't... I..."

"That's why I never told you, or anyone."

Stiles stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell? God Stiles was such a fucking asshole. When Stiles finally got out of his own head, he saw that Derek was closing in on himself. He moved until he was kneeling in front of where Derek was sitting. 

"There is nothing wrong with you." 

Derek scoffed at that. 

"I am serious Der. I am the one who is fucked up. Super fucked up, and I don't think I am good for you. I know I'm not..."

"Stiles..."

"No Derek. I... I watched that video so many times... trying to find something, anything." He stood in his anger at himself. Fuck he was so mad at himself, for everything. "I missed every sign. The blonde, the position, your facial expression..." 

He was pacing now. Thinking about how he noticed everything, he saw those things and he knew those things were wrong, they were _bad_ , but he never put it together. Instead he...

"I am a terrible boyfriend.... Because I didn't notice. I promised I would notice. Sure I never said it to you but I promised god damnit!"

Derek made a move to try and get Stiles to stop talking but then Stiles just blurted it.

"I got off to you being.... fuck... I can't.... Der... I can't breathe."

That was it. A full blown panic attack. Stiles slightly hoped that Derek wouldn't help him, he deserved it. Shit he won't let Derek help him.

"D...don..don't." He wheezed as Derek moved to help him, but Derek swatted Stiles's hands away and tried to help him anyway. Pulling his face to look at him, Derek kept his eyes on Stiles's.

"Don't do this to me okay? I need you to breathe." 

Even though Stiles didn't want to, because he wanted to suffer, his lungs relaxed and he was able to suck in a deep breathe. Derek pulled him out once again. He always does. 

The two stood there in silence, Derek's hands still on Stiles's face. Truth be told, Stiles didn't want him to let go. He wanted everything to be fine again, but there was no way for that to happen. Stiles didn't even know if Derek wanted him to stay, not after telling him. 

"I understand if you don't want to come home..." Derek stepped away, his hands dropping and Stiles almost whined at the loss.

"Why would you say that? Why would you think I wouldn't want to come home?" Stiles took a small step closer to Derek. "I'm the one that should be asking you if you even want me to be here anymore."

"You make it easier." 

"How could I make it better now? I just... I told you what I did."

Silence fell between them. It wasn't awkward, it was the same type of silence that fell when Derek was thinking of what to say, and how to say what he wanted without pushing Stiles away. It was something they both had grown accustomed too. Stiles especially. He would never get impatient with Derek in these silences, even if they killed him a little bit inside.

"What turned you on about it?"

There it was. A question that Stiles was hoping that Derek wouldn't ask. He was afraid that his answer would make Derek feel like Stiles was okay with him being vulnerable and taken advantage of, that he would let something like that happen to Derek. 

"You." Fuck. His mouth was off without thinking again. "Not... not... not the fact that you looked broken and just messed up. No it was the way your hips moved, how your calfs flexed, just watching you come..."

If there was anything that Stiles was sure of right now, it was the fact that he was aroused by thinking about it again, and that he knew Derek could tell. Derek could probably smell that Stiles was ashamed of himself for it. Stiles couldn't look at him, he didn't want to see the broken look again. The look that Derek had after he came because of Kate... Fuck if she wasn't dead he would kill her right now.

Stiles only looked up when he heard a low groan come from Derek. It was a groan that Stiles had no right to hear. Not anymore. When he took in Derek's appearance, he was breathing a little heavy, lips parted slightly. Fuck Derek was turned on.

"Derek..."

"Come home." The words were spoken with finality. The voice of the Alpha in Derek. 

Before Stiles could say anything, Derek was in his space and pressing his lips to Stiles's in almost a bruising fashion. When they broke apart Stiles thought he might die right there.

"Are you sure you want me here... after I..."

"Of course I do. I can't fault you for wanting me. Stiles you thought I had cheated on you, yet you still fucking wanted me. I don't deserve you."

This time Stiles was pressing his lips to Derek's. It wasn't bruising, or needy. It was reassuring, soft, and he put everything into it. Trying to show Derek that he wasn't going anywhere not of his own choice.

"I'm sorry I didn't come talk to you. That I ran instead. It probably would have been easier on you if I did."

"I didn't have a hard time because of seeing it. It was _you_ seeing it that was hard."

Stiles just looked at Derek. Dumbfounded. Why would it matter if Stiles saw it? If Derek would have told him what it was, then it wouldn't have mattered... Stiles would have comforted Derek instead of being insanely mad at him.

"I thought you would hate me for letting it happen."

This time Stiles let out a groan, but it was a heartbroken groan. "Don't you know me by now? If she were still alive... hell maybe I could get Lyds to bring her back so I can kill her, slowly. Painfully. Do you think wolfsbane and mistletoe would be painful for a were-jaguar? I would shove it right up her..."

"Stiles!"

"What?"

Derek was standing there with an amused look on his face. The look caused Stiles's lips to curl up slightly. They would be okay. 

"I might kill Braeden instead." Stiles mused.

"I really don't know how she got the video, nor did I know there was a video." Derek took a deep breath, looking at Stiles. "I don't know what she thought she would gain from sending that to you."

"If she couldn't have you, no one could."

Another silence fell, and the two just looked at each other. Stiles's heart was slamming in his chest. He honestly didn't know where to go from here. Derek asked him to come home but really when the adrenaline of it all breaks down is he really going to want him there? Derek handed Stiles his key back, holding his hand in the other man's a little longer than necessary.

"I love you Stiles. Come home."

"Okay Der. I love you too."

The smile that crept up onto Derek's face, and the sigh of relief that left the wolfs chest was enough to relax Stiles, and honestly it really felt like he was coming home.


End file.
